funghigardeningfandomcom-20200222-history
Funghi Library: Seasons
Mushroom Garden Seasons has 9 different libraries, one relating to each of the seasons/updates that have been released so far. Snow Library seasons snow page 1.png Seasons Snow page 2.png Seasons Snow page 3.png The Library contains the various funghi that you collect, the original library for Mushroom Garden Seasons contained 14 different funghi, 1st 2 being the usual Funghi and Withered. *No.01 Funghi *No.02 Withered *No.03 Bunny *No.04 Chilly *No.05 Snowcap *No.06 Juicy *No.07 Piney *No.08 Antlers *No.09 Gifty *No.10 Frosty *No.11 Sunny *No.12 Bamboo *No.13 Squishy *No.14 Stewtwo Valentines Library seasons val page 1.png seasons val page 2.png seasons val page 3.png The valentines update for Mushroom Garden Seasons added an additional 12 funghi to the Funghi Library. *No.15 Chocky *No.16 Lovely *No.17 Loveletter *No.18 Patissier *No.19 Cheater *No.20 O.B. *No.21 Funghette *No.22 Handmade *No.23 Lovelorn *No.24 Freelove *No.25 Truelove *No.26 Loveangel Cherry Blossom Library Seasons Sakura page 1.png seasons sakura page 2.png seasons sakura page 3.png The Cherry Blossom update to Mushroom Garden Seasons added an additional 12 funghi to the library. *No.27 Blossom *No.28 Plum *No.29 Dandelion *No.30 Horsetail *No.31 Shooty *No.32 Firstyear *No.33 Hayfever *No.34 Flowery *No.35 Deepsleep *No.36 Springherb *No.37 Springroll *No.38 Spring Rain Library seasons rain page 1.png seasons rain page 2.png seasons rain page 3.png The Rain update gave Mushroom Garden Seasons an additional 12 funghi in its Funghi Library. *No.39 Dewey *No.40 Moldy *No.41 Snaily *No.42 Raindoll *No.43 Hydrangea *No.44 Froggy *No.45 Umbrella *No.46 Traveller *No.47 Kappa *No.48 Bootsy *No.49 Bridal *No.50 Lightning Four Seasons Library seasons four page 1.png season four page 2.png season four page 3.png seasons four page 4.png Four Seasons gave Mushroom Garden Seasons an additional 18 funghi for it's Funghi Library. *No.51 Surfer *No.52 Beetle *No.53 Seabath *No.54 Fireworks *No.55 Matsutake *No.56 Chestnut *No.57 Gourmand *No.58 Kingbasket *No.59 Originator *No.60 Mush Claus *No.61 Funpkin *No.62 Samurai *No.63 Golden *No.64 Diamond *No.65 Club *No.66 Heart *No.67 Spade *No.68 Seasonking European Winter Library Season europewinter page 1.png Season europewinter page 2.png Season europewinter page 3.png The European Winter update for Mushroom Garden Seasons added an additional 12 funghi to the Funghi Library. *No.69 Sheepy *No.70 Tower *No.71 Carvy *No.72 Truffle *No.73 Alpsy *No.74 Vinty *No.75 Chocoly *No.76 Lordy *No.77 Fondue *No.78 Chory *No.79 Aurora *No.80 Eve American Spring Library Season americaspring page 1.png Season americaspring page 2.png Season americaspring page 3.png The American Spring update for Mushroom Garden Seasons added an additional 12 funghi to the Funghi Library. *No.81 Burgy *No.82 Squirrely *No.83 Barbie-Q *No.84 Lepry *No.85 Grizzly *No.86 Cuppy *No.87 Eastery *No.88 Appley *No.89 Intelly *No.90 Mommy *No.91 Freely *No.92 Dreamy Tropical Summer Library Season Tropicsummer p 1.png Season Tropicsummer p 2.png Season Tropicsummer p 3.png The Tropical Summer update for Mushroom Garden Seasons added an additional 12 funghi to the Funghi Library. *No.93 Golfy *No.94 Iguana *No.95 Bluebanana *No.96 Manatee *No.97 Barongy *No.98 Temply *No.99 Coral *No.100 Turtley *No.101 King Squid *No.102 Conductor *No.103 Tropicaly *No.104 Funghameha Asian Fall Library Season Asianfall p 1.png Season Asianfall p 2.png Season Asianfall p 3.png The Asian Fall update for Mushroom Garden Seasons added an additional 16 funghi to the Funghi Library. The HD version also added 5 more funghi to this category. *No.105 Persimmon *No.106 Kungfu *No.107 Equinox *No.108 Foliage *No.109 Egg-roll *No.110 Kimchi *No.111 Dumpling *No.112 Tempura *No.113 High Chair *No.114 Shanghai-crab *No.115 Tyfoon *No.116 Fung-shui *No.117 Ninja *No.118 Mustash *No.119 Moonie *No.120 Dragon Season Asianfall p 4.png The following funghi are only available in the HD version. (they also seem to only appear after collecting all the above 16 Asian Fall funghi) *No.121 Chief *No.122 Shavy *No.123 Guru *No.124 Naadam *No.125 Mighty Category:Library Category:Seasons